Our Tears
by levioursa
Summary: Woojin itu mencintai Hyungseob. Tapi takdir mengatakan hal yang lain dan ternyata Woojin dan Hyungseob memang harus berpisah. [ Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob - Produce 101 S2 / Wanna One ]


Namanya Park Woojin. Ya Hyungseob tau itu namanya karena name-tag yang ia pakai. Park Woojin berasal dari Brand New Music. Hyungseob pikir Brand New adalah agency yang sangat besar dibanding agency -nya.

Hyungseob terus - terusan melirik kearah Woojin yang duduk dibangku jajaran atas. Rasanya Ia sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Park Woojin itu.

Sampai saat BoA berkata, "Selanjutnya." Dan layar langsung menampilkan Brand New Music.

Semua trainee pun sibuk membicarakan hal apapun Brand New Music. Sampai mereka tampil pun para trainee masih riuh karena mereka menampilkan lagu sendiri.

"Daebak! Keren!" Ucap Euiwoong yang berada disebelah Hyungseob.

"Ung, Yang memakai setelan jaket kulit dan kaos strip merah paling keren." Bisiknya kepada Euiwoong.

"Menurutku yang paling keren ya Lee Daehwi. Dia seorang composer."

Kembali ke keadaan panggung.

"Ne, sangat baik. Ngomong - ngomong siapa yang membuat koreografinya?" Tanya pelatih Kwon Jaesung.

"Saya yang membuat koreografinya." Jawab Woojin sedikit canggung.

Dan semua trainee semakin terkagum. Terutama Ahn Hyungseob. Sepertinya pandangannya tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari sosok Park Woojin.

.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Hyungseob datang ke gedung Mnet. Ia dan teman satu perusahaannya disuruh membuat video perkenalan untuk produser nasional.

Ia dapat melihat banyak trainee yang mempersiapkannya dengan begitu maksimal. Ada yang menggunakan konsep Harry Potter, Raja, Pokemon, dan lain - lain. Tapi seseorang yang membawa setangkai bunga mawar lebih menarik baginya.

"Ah dia pasti akan membuat dance yang sangat keren nanti." Ucap Hyungseob refleks.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Justin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Itu, trainee Brand New Music. Hyungseob sibuk membicarakan nama itu dari tadi malam." Ucap Seunghyuk yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Hyungseob.

"Yak! Kau menceritakannya seperti aku sedang jatuh cinta saja." Omel Hyungseob.

"Kalau bukan jatuh cinta lalu apa eh?" Tanya Jungjung yang entah sejak kapan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku hanya kagum ingat, aku hanya kagum."

"Kagum sampai kau sangat ambisius untuk masuk kelas A?" Tanya Euiwoong jahil.

"Ah astaga aku ingin pindah agency rasanya." Hyungseob frustasi juga dikatai oleh teman - temannya.

"Pindah ke Brand New Music?" Tanya Seunghyuk dan Hyungseob ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan para trainee ke dorm mereka. Dorm mereka semua dibagi berdasarkan level. Hyungseob sendiri berada di level D, berbeda dengan Woojin yang level A.

"Trainee kelas A silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu." Ucap Seorang staff saat mereka sedang berbaris didepan dorm.

Hyungseob memperhatikan barisan kelas A itu. Ia melihat Park Woojin yang berjalan beriringan dengan Lee Daehwi. Ah, Hyungseob sedikit kecewa melihatnya.

"Demi apapun aku harus masuk kelas A!" Seru Hyungseob penuh semangat dan ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian trainee lain.

"Hyungseobie, kau membuatku malu." Bisik Seunghyuk ke Hyungseob.

"Maaf." Hyungseob menundukan kepalanya.

Woojin juga memperhatikan Hyungseob yang berteriak ambisius dan tertawa. Rasanya kaki Hyungseob seperti Jelly sekarang.

"Astaga astaga dia memperhatikanku!" Pekik Hyungseob dalam hati.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Seunghyuk yang melihat Hyungseob tersenyum sendiri saat sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa - apa." Jawab yang ditanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Woojin sedang gugup menunggu hasil evaluasi levelnya. Ia tau kalau mempertahankan itu lebih sulit dari mendapatkan. Makanya ia berjuang mati -matian demi berada di kelas A.

Dirinya tau rankingnya dalam bahaya. Makanya Woojin sangat ambisius untuk berada dalam kelas A. Woojin sendiri terus melamun sampai suara seseorang yang terjatuh membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" Sapa seseorang yang memakai name tag bertuliskan Ahn Hyungseob itu.

"Whoa, chukkae." Ucap BoA saat melihat kedatangan Hyungseob.

"Ah orang yang menari pick me." Gumam Woojin dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hyungseob? Ia sangat bahagia karena berhasil naik ke level A dan satu kelas dengan Park Woojin yang ia kagumi.

"Baiklah karena semua trainee yang pindah sudah datang, aku akan memberikan hasil kalian." BoA pun segera memanggil nama - nama trainee kelas A dan memberikan rapot mereka.

Semua trainee kelas A tersenyum karena mereka semua berhasil bertahan.

"Chukkae~ Sekarang kalian adalah produce 101 center!" Ucap BoA sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas A.

.

.

.

"Astaga berada di level A sangat sulit. Aku tidak bisa menyamakan gerakannya." Hyungseob mendudukan dirinya di pojok ruang latihan.

Ia benar - benar frustasi sampai seseorang datang dan berucap, "Mau aku bantu, Ahn Hyungseob?" Tanyanya.

Hyungseob mendongakan kepalanya, "P-park Woojin?" Sungguh ia benar - benar terkejut.

"Hm, sebelumnya salam kenal ya. Sini aku bantu, sepertinya kau cukup kesusahan dalam menari secara on beat." Woojin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyungseob dan tanpa babibu Hyungseob segera menyambar uluran tangan itu.

"Kau sudah tau stepnya kan? Agar bisa on beat itu harus dirasakan. Maksudnya kau harus mendalami lagunya dulu." Jelas Woojin sambil menatap Hyungseob.

"A-anu, aku tidak paham kau bicara apa." Hyungseob menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Woojin mengusap kasar wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Astaga kau ini." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Woojin dan Hyungseob semakin akrab. Bahkan sekarang mereka berada dalam satu team untuk battle evaluation.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin jadi leader?" Tanya No Taehyun sambil melirik kearah semua anggota team dua dari lagu 10 out of 10 ini.

Woojin mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku ingin mencobanya." Ucapnya.

Hyungseob bertepuk tangan, "Ya, ya aku setuju! Woojin-ah bisa mengajarkan kalian semua dengan baik!"

"Hyungseob, kau suka Woojin ya?" Tanya Byun Hyunmin asal.

Pipi Hyungseob langsung memerah, "Apa - apaan kau ini? Ya aku hanya menyukainya sebatas teman saja. Ya begitu." Jelas Hyungseob kelabakan.

"Tapi, Hyunmin itu tidak menanyakan kau suka sebagai teman atau bukan. Dan kenapa kau gugup?" Tanya Eunki yang sukses membuat Hyungseob diam.

"Ah Eunki hyung jangan begitu, Hyungseob itu memang sedikit suka melantur kan?" Woojin berusaha mempertenang keadaan.

"Hah? Jangan - jangan kalian berdua memang saling suka ya!?" Teriak Hyunmin.

"Bodoh, sudah ayo putuskan siapa leader dan centernya." Woojin segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang sedikit melenceng ini.

"Centernya Eunki hyung, leadernya Woojin. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanya Yongbin yang dibalas anggukan oleh selurun anggota.

Team dua dari lagu 10 out of 10 ini pun menamai team mereka dengan nama All Back. Latihan mereka semua berjalan lancar, tapi mulai sedikit kacau ketika terjadi sedikit perselisihan antara Woojin dan Taehyun.

Taehyun sendiri ingin selalu mendominasi dalam team sedangkan Woojin adalah leader dalam team. Keduanya pun selalu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda sampai - sampai Woojin memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat latihan dan duduk ditaman dekat dorm mereka.

"Woojin-ah, ada apa?" Hyungseob ternyata mengejar Woojin dan menghampirinya.

Woojin melirik kearah Hyungseob yang duduk disebelahnya, "Hyungseob? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Woojin, "Aku mau menemani Woojin." Ucapnya.

Woojin jadi salah tingkah kan, "H-hah? Hm ya terserah."

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya, "Woojin-ah, aku mau tidur sebentar. Besok kita tampil aku mau tidur dengan nyaman sebentar saja."

"Yak! Kalau begitu, apa kabar dengan bahu ku nanti?" Tanya Woojin sedikit sinis.

Hyungseob menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Woojin, "Aroma mint ya?" Tanyanya.

Woojin berusaha menjauh, maksudnya ia belum siap dengan semua ini, "Hyungseob, kau kenapa?" Tanya Woojin sekali lagi.

Tapi sayang Hyungseob sudah tertidur dibahunya. Woojin pun terpaksa mengendong Hyungseob ke kamarnya. Raut wajahnya menampikan rasa kesal, tapi dihatinya lain lagi kan?

Tak terasa ternyata penampilan dari team All Back sudah selesai. Woojin merasa puas dengan segala yang sudah ia kerahkan. Hyungseob pun mendapat vote tertinggi dalam team.

Woojin mengenggam tangan Hyungseob dan berbisik, "Selamat, ini semua karna kerja kerasmu."

.

.

.

Woojin dan Hyungseob sepertinya tidak.dapat dipisahkan. Bahkan mereka satu team lagi saat evaluasi posisi. Hyungseob memilih posisi dance dan lagu get ugly. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Woojin akan memilihnya juga.

"Baik trainee dengan ranking ke 24, Park Woojin silahkan masuk kedalam." Ucap BoA mempersilahkan.

Di dalam sana team get ugly sangat berharap jika Woojin berada dalam team mereka.

"Aku berharap dia memilih get ugly." Ucap Ong Seongwoo kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, hyung." Itu Daniel yang berbaris dibelakang Ong.

Woojin memilih lagu get ugly lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana teamnya berada. Ia merasa salah telah memilih lagu ini.

Dan

Ternyata benar, hampir semua top 11 memilih lagu itu. Rasanya Woojin ingin mengganti lagu yang ia pilih.

"Sepertinya aku akan kalah sebelum berperang." Ucap Woojin saat berbaris dibelakang Daniel.

"Jangan terlalu pesimis, semangat Woojin-ah!" Daniel menyerukan semangatnya.

Latihan team mereka sangat kacau karena terlalu banyak yang membuat koreo. Belum lagi penentuan center yang sangat sengit.

"Woojin-ah, padahal aku ingin melihatmu menjadi center. Sekali saja." Ucap Hyungseob disela - sela latihan mereka.

"Kau lupa ya? Akukan center dari Welcome to my hollywood." Ucap Woojin yang sedang berlatih sendirian, yang lain memang sudah izin kembali ke dorm duluan dan menyisakan Woojin dan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Ah benar! Aku lupa." Ia pun tersenyum kikuk.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob sekilas, "Kalau kau pelupa kau harus latihan sekarang. Katanya kau ingin menjadi peringkat satu kan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau jadi peringkat satu dihati Woojin saja."

"Ah hentikan, aku akan pulang kalau kau begitu."

Tak terasa seminggu ternyata begitu cepat. Team yang diketuai Daniel ini pun akhirnya tampil dengan maksimal. Semuanya puas dengan kerja keras mereka.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka berenam masih belum lega; peringkat mereka belum diumumkan.

"Astaga lama sekali." Keluh Samuel saat melihat layar yang belum menampilkan apa - apa.

Sampai angka 3, 2 , dan 1 muncul.

Samuel langsung berteriak, "Oh My God!"

"Ah sepertinya aku peringkat ke-enam." Ucap Woojin sambil melirik rekan seteamnya itu.

Dan ternyata peringkat keenam adalah Samuel, disusul Daniel lalu Hyungseob dan Seongwoo. Kini tinggal menunggu hasil dari Jihoon dan Woojin.

"Woojin-ah kau akan menjadi peringkat pertama!" Pekik Hyungseob.

Dan ternyata benar, Woojin mendapat peringkat pertama.

Hyungseob segera memeluk Woojin. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya. Bagi Woojin ini seperti sebuah mimpi karena ia bisa menjadi yang utama diantara yang pertama.

.

.

.

Syuting episode ke-delapan pun dilaksanakan. Ya episode ke- delapan merupakan waktunya eliminasi. Hyungseob merasa dirinya akan ter-eliminasi karena berada dalam peringkat yang cukup rendah.

Berbeda dengan Woojin yang semakin bersinar. Bahkan fancam individunya mampu masuk kedalam top 3 disitus Naver. Woojin pun semakin bersinar layaknya matahari dan Hyungseob semakin terpuruk.

Hari ini Hyungseob mendapat ranking ke-19 sedangkan Woojin ke-14. Hyungseob sendiri diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara.

Hyungseob menarik nafasnya pelan, "Woojin-ah, dari kelas A sampai penampilan Get Ugly Mungkin kau adalah orang yang banyak melihat atau memperhatikan ku. Bahkan ketika aku memiliki banyak kekurangan, tapi kau tetap berada disana, disamping ku, membantu ku dan memberitahu ku." Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar sangat peduli denganku. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Semoga kita bisa saling bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Saranghae!" Lalu Hyungseob memberikan sebuah lovesign.

Woojin pun merasa salah tingkah dibuatnya dan membalas lovesign itu dengan canggung. Daehwi dan Youngmin sudah menertawakan Woojin dari kejauhan. Mereka paham betul kalau Woojin itu mudah salah tingkah dan pemalu. Ya, kadang Woojin itu pemalu.

.

.

.

Hyungseob mencari - cari sosok Woojin diruang latihan team Never. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan Woojin. Bahkan Yougmin dan Donghyun pun tidak tau dengan keberadaan Woojin.

Ia jadi semakin khawatir kan. Ah bagaimana dirinya bisa fokus untuk tampil kalau Woojin tidak ada.

"Hyungseobie hyungie, Woojin hyung itu sedang berada dirumah sakit. Tadi malam ia demam dan dilarikan kerumah sakit." Jelas Daehwi yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob membulatkan bola matanya, "Benarkah? Astaga kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Entahlah. Katanya dia terkena cacar api. Itu kan sesuatu yang tiba - tiba." Jelas Daehwi lagi.

"Tapi hari ini ia datang kan?"

"Dia akan tampil kan?"

"Woojin akan-"

Daehwi tertawa, "Hyungie, kau itu sangat menyukai Woojin hyung ya?" Tanya Daehwi disela tawanya.

"Ish tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja." Hyungseob mengelak.

Daehwi pun segera pamit karena teamnya mendapat bagian untuk rehearsal terlebih dahulu, "Uh baiklah, terserahh Hyungie saja. Aku duluan ya~" Ia melambai - lambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, kenapa semua orang menyangka kalau aku menyukai Woojin. Padahal aku kan hanya-"

"Hyungseob, kau mencari ku ya?" Ucap seseorang yang menyela celotehannya.

Hyungseob membalikan badannya dan segera memeluk orang itu, "Woojin-ah, kau sakit ya?" Tanyanya.

"Ya sedikit sakit, ini semua diluar kendali ku." Jawab Woojin yang memang terlihat sakit. Ia memakai eye-patch dan wajahnya pucat.

Hyungseob melepas pelukannya, "Woojin-ah, kau bisa membagi semua rasa sakitmu kepadaku."

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudnya?" Tanya pemuda surai merah itu.

"Maksudnya ya begini."

Hyungseob segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Woojin. Masa bodoh kalau ada yang melihat atau Woojin menjadi menjauh setelah hal ini. Yang penting salah satau sel saraf di otaknya berkata kalau dia harus melakukan hal itu.

Belum sempat Hyungseob menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Woojin, Woojin sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih dominasi diantara mereka berdua. Pipi Hyungseob rasanya sudah memerah sampai ketelinga.

Woojin bilang dia sakit, tapi Hyungseob heran kenapa ia masih memiliki tenaga sebesar ini untuk memojokkan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob memukul dada Woojin, ia butuh bernafas. Woojin paham dengan maksud Hyungseob dan segera melepaskan ciuman itu.

Hyungseob menunduk-kan kepalanya, "Woojin-ah jangan menatapku, aku malu!" Pekiknya.

Tapi Woojin malah mengangat wajah Hyungseob dan mencium kembali bibir semanis cherry itu. Ah sepertinya Woojin akan segera sembuh.

Woojin pun melepaskan ciuman itu karena sebentar lagi tempat yang sekarang mereka tempati ini akan ramai. Ia pun segera berlari pergi menuju ruang _make_ _up_ dan _costume_.

"Semangat Woojin-ah!" Seru Hyungseob saat Woojin pamit pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk _perform._

Penampilan Woojin pun sangat luar biasa. Bahkan dirinya tidak terlihat seperti sakit. Karena penampilan yang luar biasa itupun ia mendapat peringkat ke- tiga dari keseluruhan vote.

Hyungseob sangat senang juga sedih karena setelah tampil Woojin langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu akhirnya acara ini sampai ketahap final. Sebelum final ke-20 trainee dibagi menjadi dua team. Hyungseob menjadi bagian dari team Super Hot sedangkan Woojin Hands On Me.

Saat sedang latihan Daehwi dan Seonho membuat semacam videon special cam. Daehwi bertanya kepada Hyungseob,

"Lee Daehwi atau Park Woojin?"

Hyungseob refleks langsung menjawab, "Park Woojin!" Dan semuanya tertawa.

Lagi pula sepertinya Hyungseob sudah memantapkan perasaannya. Sekarang, ia benar - benar menyukai Park Woojin. Menyukai dalam artian yang lain tentunya.

Tapi? Apakah Woojin menyukainya? Yang Hyungseob pikirkan; Woojin akan debut dan meninggalkannya.

Sampai akhirnya pengumuman final line-up member Wanna One diumumkan pada malam ini. Hyungseob berharap ia bisa mendengar namanya dan Woojin dipanggil.

Hyungseob terus berharap namun semakin kecil kemungkinan-nya untuk debut. Tapi Ia sangat bahagia ketika Woojin berhasil mendapat peringkat ke-6.

Ia segera memeluk Woojin dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Rasanya Ia juga ikut bahagia walaupun sedikit sakit. Karena faktanya mereka berdua akan berpisah.

Yang Hyungseob takutkan dari perpisahan adalah hal ketika mereka berdua bertemu tapi segalanya telah berubah dan tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Hyungseob takut Woojin akan melupakannya.

Hyungseob takut Woojin akan berpaling.

Hyungseob takut Woojin dan dia berpisah sebelum mengungkapkan perasaan masing - masing.

Pemuda bermarga Ahn itu masih berharap namanya bisa dipanggil dinomor 11. Tapi ternyata memang bukan takdirnya bersama Woojin. Hyungseob gagal menjadi member Wanna One.

Setelah broadcast selesai Woojin segera menghampiri Hyungseob dan memeluknya. Hyungseob menangis dalam pelukannya. Rasanya dunia Hyungseob runtuh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Hyungseob." Ucap Woojin dan Hyungseob semakin terisak.

"Tapi, ini saatnya aku pergi dan tak akan pernah menoleh kearahmu lagi." Woojin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Woojin-ah,"

"Tolong segera debut dan jaga kesehatanmu." Woojin mengecup pipi Hyungseob sekilas lalu pergi.

Kenapa? Karena akan terlalu menyakitkan jika dirinya dan Hyungseob berada dalam suatu hubungan jarak jauh dan lama - lama jarak juga yang akan memisahkan mereka.

 **END.**

HAHAHAHAHA :'(

Kapalku karam gengs. Gatau kenapa aku sedih banget ngetiknya.

Dan ini cuman imajinasi aku loh ya. Gatay kenapa Ucup itu keliatan suka banget sama Woojin haha :'(

Sudah ah, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak!

Anyway aku masih punya yang sejenis ini dengan couple Samhwi, The howons, dan Byeongnaris. Haruskah aku post?


End file.
